<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>cast away your confession by meananimagus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25143769">cast away your confession</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/meananimagus/pseuds/meananimagus'>meananimagus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Feelings Realization, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Ravenclaw Wonwoo, Slytherin Soonyoung, hufflepuff seokmin, seungkwan is nosy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:33:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25143769</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/meananimagus/pseuds/meananimagus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>seokmin is clueless about everything else but he's twice in love as he is twice happy, so at least he's contented.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Wonwoo &amp; Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi &amp; Lee Seokmin | DK</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>cast away your confession</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>the world is mysterious. life often does completely outrageous plot twists and shit, turning tables in an entirely 360 degree angle or flipping lives upside down. everyone has gotten used to it already.</p><p>or so they thought.</p><p>everyone never would have expected the hotshot ravenclaw headboy and slytherin's most popular pureblood clan's solo heir to be friends, inseparable too. but what caused a bigger confusion and louder dazzle was when the two suddenly started being acquainted with hufflepuff's resident heartthrob.</p><p>jeon wonwoo, kwon soonyoung and lee seokmin. an odd combination.</p><p>it's rather a pretty sight seeing the three huddled inside the library, the louder two apprently just staying there to obnoxiously pester the bookworm, to which they always gets rewarded with a wrathful tackle. or at the quidditch pitch, when soonyoung and seokmin starts a one on one rundown, in preparation for the quidditch match in a week, both their own houses' prized seekers, both also clambered up their own brooms, of course they both have nimbus too, while wonwoo stays on the ground below, watching with an amused and fond smile plastered on his face, almost invisible if you don't look closely.</p><p>but aside from it being a nice view for the other hogwarts students, it still causes uproar of questions, whisperings and not so subtle attention, as they check out the infamous friend group.</p><p>seokmin never failed to notice, he can't not when seungkwan, his other bestfriend under the same house, never shuts up about what people says about them, everytime the day comes to an end and they reunite in the common room as they finish up an essay for transfiguration (seokmin regrets not asking wonwoo for help because he's having a real difficult time coming up of words to fill three more lengthy pages worth of barely coherent sentences.)</p><p>"bloody hell, seokmin, you just became an instant celebrity." seungkwan exclaimed, voice loud yet hushed, careful enough to not wake up the already slumbering hufflepuff students.</p><p>"honestly, what's really going on with you? i'm your bestfriend but i don't know what's up, the real deal. oh my god, seokmin, friends don't keep secrets from each other." seungkwan let his body fall just on top of seokmin's laden lap.</p><p>"that rule doesn't apply to friends who are careless enough to spill secrets like they spill their potions during a test and if you're asking who i'm talking about, yes it's you seungkwan." seungkwan faked a gasp, holding a hand to his chest exaggeratingly feigning hurt.</p><p>"that was one time, and it's only because that asshole kid from gryffindor a.k.a chwe hansol the uncooked chicken, tripped me!" along with his flailing arms, seungkwan made a face as he mentioned the boy's name, as a response, seokmin pushed off his friend with a low chuckle before getting up and getting ready for bed. essay neglected, abandoned on the floor. pretty sure he's gonna earn an earful of mconagall's wrath but he could just care less. his attention has completely been ripped.</p><p>seungkwan had fallen asleep, if the little snores coming from beside seokmin's bed was an indication, and seokmin is almost certain everyone else in the entire hogwarts were off to dreamland too, everyone but him.</p><p>seungkwan's questions ringing in his ears, demanding for aswers that surprisingly, seokmin cannot provide. no matter how much he racks his brains to come up with at least a reasonable and plausible excuse, he gets nothing but more questions.</p><p>in frustration, he straightened up and silently left his room, with his wand at hand, he muttered a 'lumos' and trudged downstairs to the hallways until his feet lead him to the pitch, the luminous silhouette of the moon lightening up the sky.</p><p>"seokmin, what are you doing here?" without turning around, seokmin recognized the voice, so he just stayed on his spot, staring up at the sky, until soonyoung stood beside him.</p><p>"thinking." he simply replied.</p><p>it was silent, none of them spoke about anything. it wasn't uncomfortable, but it was still uneasy. there was a palpable tension in the air that both of them feels but chooses not to acknowledge and voice out. both have their hands at their either side, arms almost brushing, probably the only warmth that keeps them sane amidst the cold of the night.</p><p>unbeknownst to people, seokmin knows there's something more to friendship, something more sentimental, deeper, something past platonic, that's going on to the relationship he has with the two.</p><p>with soonyoung's constant hugs, tight as if never wanting to let go, wonwoo's soft and warm gaze that he only ever gives to either of the two, and seokmin's insistent cheeky smiles, adoration displayed all over his face, they mean more to what people see. and the three of them feels it.</p><p>they hold hands, they kiss each other's cheeks, most importantly, they adore each other.</p><p>seokmin admits to liking the feeling, too much, indulges to it even. he likes how his heartbeats increases speed whenever he's with soonyoung, or with wonwoo, and when it becomes almost unbearable that he thinks he might go insane when he's with the both of them. seokmin likes soonyoung's hugs, the smaller always has his arms around his waist, pulling him a bit closer, gentle and loving. seokmin likes wonwoo's gaze, especially the ones particularly aimed towards him, happiness and admiratiom swimming in his beautiful orbs, like he's never been contented his entire life as he is with the younger.</p><p>seokmin also likes the satisfaction and swelling in his chest everytime he pecks a kiss on their cheeks, blushes evident, they're in love.</p><p>maybe they've never talked about it. it's because they haven't really thought about it. but now that seokmin did, and soonyoung probably do too, as he was still leaning closer to his side, fingers now entertwined with seokmin's own, they both know now.</p><p>and when wonwoo turned up, muttering about feeling his guts telling him something that it worried him to this extent, that he had to go out and look for the two. seokmin and soonyoung both warmly smiled at him, fond. wonwoo stepped closer and stood on the other side of the youngest, taking the dangling hand hovering at his hips into his own, interlocking their fingers.</p><p>they all know what they have.</p><p>that deep down underneath the friendship label, lies a more special bond, a beautiful tie. it's exclusive and only known in their own bubble, in their own world and if being completely honest, seokmin wouldn't want anything else than this.</p><p>having both of the boy he loves at his either side, smiles printed against their lips, eyes glinting in euphoria as they look up at the moon, the dark yet dreamy sky blanketing and caging them for a love story they never imagined they would have. this is an oblivion seokmin only ever wanted. his heart wrapped up with twice warmth. his life twice better now.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>